bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurozume
| birthday = February 10 | age = 248 | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 183 lbs | eyes = Amber | hair = Black | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Servant | previous occupation = Renegade | team = None | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = Unnamed Brother | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Brother (deceased) | education = Self-Taught | status = Active | signature skill = }} Kurozume (黒爪, Kurozume; literally meaning "Black Claw") is a male spirit that had once lived together with his younger brother in the . While once a kind spirit that loved his brother very much, his conflict with the and the eventual darkening of his soul through heinous acts of murder left him but a twisted demon of his former self. He became contracted to the devious witch, , and went on to serve as a bloodthirsty assassin under her command. Kurozume is a minor antagonist of Bleach: Extinction. Appearance Personality History Born in the , the first child of two powerful wolf spirits, he and his brother lost their parents at a young age and were forced to survive on their own. Together, with the intention of finding a place they could call home, the brothers had eventually found their way through one of the various naturally occurring that led to the . But unfortunately, upon arriving in this strange new land, they soon came to discover that their strength as wolf spirits was not enough to protect them against the stationed in the town they arrived in; the task force clad in black had deemed the both of them as threats and attempted to destroy them. While Kurozume managed to survive the onslaught of the platoon with nary an injury, his brother unfortunately did not, and as such, the wolf spirit was forced to carry his brother to safety. Managing to both survive, Kurozume's brother was injured internally and became a cripple unable to even stand, let alone fight alongside his older brother. In his weakened state, he soon fell ill and it seemed as though his death was near. Desperate to find a way to restore his brother to his former able self, Kurozume crossed paths with a woman named , a being with incredible magic abilities, and in her, the wolf spirit believed he found the means to finally help his poor brother. Of course, the witch would not so easily perform such a feat without what she deemed as proper compensation, and so began Kurozume's life as her indentured servant. Though an arcane ritual, he was contracted to Rosa to serve as her retainer, to do as she demanded. And as he managed to perform every task she asked of him with rather impressive success, time and time again, he would notice that his brother was slowly making a recovery. However, what he hadn't realized is that Rosa did not attempt to truly cure his brother of what ailed him, even though she more than likely had the means to do so. She would do whatever was needed to simply keep the young wolf spirit alive, so as to keep Kurozume believing that she was actually keeping her side of the agreement and that would mean the wolf spirit would continue to give his full effort toward completing the tasks given to him. It was many years of repeated ordeals, forcing Kurozume to commit some of the most heinous crimes and murders of all manner of being; both mortal and spiritual. And it was through these offenses that the kind wolf spirit who cared deeply about his younger brother began to change. Though he was against his actions at first, without him ever noticing, he began to enjoy killing people. He would even begin to turn it into a game or challenge himself to kill people in specific ways, such as targeting a spot with minimal blood loss or seeing how many times he could crush a person's bones before they would pass out from the pain. And the wolf spirit's soul darkened with each heinous crime that tainted his spirit. It would not be long before this twisted and hollowed shell of the former wolf spirit brother began to see his own younger brother as a nuisance and a burden who only held him back. And soon after, Kurozume murdered his own brother in cold blood, wiping off the blood as he grinned in the moonlight at what he had done. The deal between him and Rosa had changed; he would continue to serve her so long as he was allowed to satisfy his cravings for combat. Though it is not known exactly when, on many of his assignments, Kurozume had the opportunity to observe various forms of martial arts that he attempted to learn on his own. These sessions of training allowed him to further develop his combat skills which only made him all the more useful to Rosa as an assassin. Synopsis Powers & Abilities : As a three-tailed , Kurozume boasts an incredible degree of spiritual power which presents itself as a bright crimson aura that illuminates his very being. He boasts a level of power that sets him as above that of Lieutenants in the but still remains weaker than most Captains. When he was born, his level of power was deemed rather unremarkable, especially among other wolf spirits. Over the course of his travels with his younger brother, Kurozume built up his spiritual power through surviving dangerous foes that sought both of their lives. Upon reaching the human world, he possessed power roughly equal to that of an unseated officer, which is what prevented him from being able to protect his brother from the that attempted to attack them, for he had to keep on his toes simply to protect his own self. It was not until he began his work under that he discovered his innate ability to absorb spiritual power and add it to his own energy. Over the course of many years of combat assignments and having to deal with all sorts of adversaries, including dangerous , his power began to build further as he absorbed the energy of his defeated victims. With the eventual death of his own brother at Kurozume's hands, he took that strength as well and eventually reached a great level of spiritual power that could rival even the highest of seated officers in pure force and would soon scratch at the surface of the Captain class. Kurozume can project this mighty power of his as a that can frighten most normal opponents, especially seated officers, and even manage to suffocate certain individuals in the vicinity. He has also learned to wield his spiritual pressure as a tool to aid him in combat, as he can shield himself with his reiatsu and also use it to enhance his own physical strikes. *'Reiryoku Absorption:' Unique to the wolf spirits, Kurozume has demonstrated the ability to absorb spiritual energy simply by coming into contact with his victims. In the beginning, when he first came to realize he could use the ability, Kurozume was only able to absorb spiritual power from foes that had been unable to move due to the fact that it took a precious amount of time to perform the task. However, through experience and constant use of the technique in order to become stronger, Kurozume developed the ability to greater heights as he could absorb a considerable amount in mere seconds. And soon enough, he became so capable at the technique that he could actually take some small part of spiritual power through even the most brief exchanges; merely blocking the strike of an opponent, using his own hand to parry their attack, was enough for him to take even a tiny portion of power from them. It is for this reason that extended battle against Kurozume is dangerous even for the most powerful of warriors. Through intense self-training, he came to be able to actually protect the ability with his spiritual pressure in order to absorb leaking reiryoku. In order to protect themselves, it would be necessary for a person to control their spiritual pressure so as not to allow any of their spiritual power to leak out, as Kurozume could quite easily absorb it without even a glance. He has caused the death of many lower-tier officers simply by watching them from afar and projecting his spiritual pressure in their vicinity; their confusion and rage at being unable to find the menace they were sensing only led to their emotions being unstable and their power leaking from their bodies, as Kurozume siphoned them of their power until both collapsed to their deaths. Of course, higher class officers that are masters of hiding their presence and controlling their spiritual pressure are essentially immune to the ability when projected through Kurozume's reiatsu, but even then, there are other ways to accomplish the deed. Immense Strength: Arguably the most fearsome trait of Kurozume's abilities is his great physical strength, a trademark of the Ōkami clan. No matter how great his spiritual power would become, his physical strength always remained dominant and subsequently grew as well. As a younger wolf spirit, Kurozume could tackle and rip apart a Hollow with relative ease, and as he matured, his strength would only grow. He can rip through concrete with his fingers and smash through even the sturdiest of obstacles in his path. One of his most impressive feats is when he was cornered by three lower-ranked seated officers that attempted to subdue him with a simultaneous three-way casting of . Even after being tied up by all three spells, through sheer physical force, Kurozume managed to break apart from his bindings; though the feat did require noticeable effort on his part. Following this escape, he was able to punch straight through a rushed casting of by the same aforementioned individuals without so much as receiving even a single burn on his knuckles. Kurozume continues to demonstrate his immense strength through hand-to-hand combat, which is most preferred method of fighting, as he can smash apart even the strongest opponents with only a few well-placed punches. Quotes Behind the Scenes